Rk Plushies Coming to Town
by Evee-chan
Summary: We all know that the Kenshingumi all has a problem of their own. So we send in the RK plushies for help! But will things turn out for the better or will things erupt in chaos? Pairings: KenKao, SanoMeg, AoMi, YaTsu, SaiTok & SouOC [Chapter 3 is up!]
1. Free Plushie

**Declaimer**: I don't own RK or any of the RK characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Free Plushies!

It was a fine hot day at the Kamiya dojo. The sun is shining and the birds are singings, it was so peaceful. Or so a certain red-headed wanderer thought as he happily sat washing the laundry. It was, for once, a very pleasant, peaceful day…

"YAHIKO, YOU BRAT! Come back here and do 200 more strokes!" the voice of a certain Raccoon girl rung in the air.

"Make me, busu!" yelled back a boy with spiky, messy black hair that ran across the yard.

Kenshin sweat dropped and signed. …Or not. He looked up again to see a red-faced Kaoru chasing a laughing Yahiko around the area. They were at it again! Couldn't they give him a day of peace? But being the quiet, calm and cheerful wanderer he was, he just laughed and went back to washing the laundry.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up and saw Sano and Megumi walk through the floor.

Kenshin smiled, "Good morning Sano and Megumi-dono."

"And a good morning to you too, Ken-san. How are you feeling today? Do you need me to give you a check up?" Megumi flirted while moving closer to him.

Seeing Megumi with Kenshin, Kaoru immediately forgot about Yahiko and rushed up to the two.

"What are you doing here, Megumi? Don't you have a client to run?"

"Well, I've got a free day today from Dr. Genzai, so I wanted to use this time to visit Ken-san. Hohohohoho!" Fox ears mysteriously popping out.

Sano placed a hand on his forehead like he had a headache. "Fox-lady, just give Jou-chan a break will you."

"Who are you calling Fox-lady!"

Kenshin tried to calm everyone down when he heard a knock on the door. Immediately, Kenshin used this as an escape from the commotion and ran to open the door. _Saved by the bell…or the door in this case._

Kenshin opened the door to greet whoever it was at the door…

"PLUSHIES! GET YOUR FREE PLUSHIES!"

"Oro!"…Only to fall flat on his bum in shock. Standing at the door was what looked like a thirteen-fourteen year old girl holding a large box in hand. Her loud business-like voice got the others attention and they all went to see who was at the door.

"Oi Kenshin. Who's that?" Sano asked, staring at the girl weirdly.

"I'm giving away free plushies! One per person!" the girl announced with a big smile, "Just stink your hand in and pull out a plushie." She held the box out for them.

The Kenshingumi glanced at each other confused. "Aren't plushies toys for kids?" Kaoru pointed out.

"We don't play with toys, go ask someone else." Yahiko said to the girl.

But the girl kept smiling. "You don't have to play with them, just keep one as a companion, they make great friends. Come on, they're for free!" She continues to hold the box out to them.

Kenshin smiled with a sweat drop, "Well, if she wants us to take one and it's for free, seesha does not see the harm in it, that he does."

"Well, if Ken-san says it's safe, then I don't mind taking one." Megumi said.

Kaoru shot a glare at her. "I won't mind either, let's get one you guys!"

The girl's smile widened. "That's great! Just put your hand in and take out a plushie!" And that is what the Kenshingumi did. Everybody placed their hand in and pulled out a soft plushie…

Kenshin: ORO!

Kaoru: Hey, this looks like…

Sano: What the fck!

Megumi: Oh my!

Yahiko: Hey! How come…

Everyone stared at each other…"THIS LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!"

True enough, in their hands was a plushie that looks similar, if not exactly, like them! In out words, each people held a plushie that look like the chibi version of themselves. Not to mention, they wore the same clothing too. Kenshin's plushie even had a mini sakabato with it!

The Kenshingumi looked at the girl for an explanation, but as if she never appeared, the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, now this is just freaky. What do we do with these things?" Sano asked, indicating 'these things' by waving his plushie.

"For starters, you can quit waving me around." A voice replied.

Sano's body froze and his head slowly turned to look at his plushie. The plushie was staring back at him with large brown eyes and his cotton-filled arm waved, "Hey."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sano dropped the plushie and jumped back in surprise. The others did the same when their plushie started to move too.

"Hey! Did you have to drop me like that!" yelled Plushie Sano.

"Ah man! It's so good to be out of that box!" Plushie Kenshin said, stretching his plushie arms.

"Wahh! I think I broke a stitch! He dropped me too hard!" cried Plushie Yahiko still on the floor.

"Hey, this place looks like a dojo, don't you think?" Plushie Kaoru asked Plushie Megumi beside her. Plushie Megumi stood up at her full height (as high as a plushie can stand anyway) and stared at the gapping mouth, eyes as wide as china plates and stunned people in front of them.

Plushie Megumi glared. "What's with the face, haven't you guys seen plushies before?

For a while nobody said anything, until Kenshin broke the silence and said what was on everyone's mind.

"Oro! T-they can talk too?

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of short I know...sorry. The next chapter will be about Aoshi and Misao getting a plushie of their own.

**Please R&R. Yes, press that lovely button below. Press it. PRESS IT!**


	2. Plushies Are Annoying As Hell

**Declaimer: **Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, NobuhiroWatsuki does though. (damn)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plushies are Annoying as Hell!!!**

In Kyoto at the Aoiya, a certain weasel girl was looking for a certain former Okashira…

She ran through the hall and opened a door. He wasn't in his room.

She ran down stairs and out to the yard. He wasn't out in the yard either.

_Where could he be?_ Misao wondered. _Did he decide to go to the temple again?_ Misao hung her head. The former Okashira was always at the temple since the incident with Shishio and the Juppongatana.

"That's it!" Misao pouted, "I'm going to drink sake until I pass out! I don't care if Jiya and the others say I'm underage, when I'm pissed, I'll drink until I'm DEAD!!!"

With that thought, Misao stormed off to find some sake. But half way, Misao heard a knock on the door. Misao was instantly filled with a spark of hope. _It's Aoshi! Aoshi has come for me! Wait for me Aoshi-sama! I'm coming!!!_

But when she opened the door…

"PLUSHIES!! GET YOUR FREE PLUSHIES!!"

…it wasn't Aoshi; it was just a sales girl. Misao dropped her head in disappointment.

"I'm giving away free plushies! One per person!" the girl announced with a big smile, "Just stick your hand in and pull out a plushie." She held the box out for her.

Misao sighed in annoyance. "I don't want a plushie, go bother someone else kid."

The girl just smiled with the large box still held out, it was starting to annoy her. "But they're so soft, cute and cuddly, their even for free. It's only for a limited time!"

Now Misao was annoyed, "I told you I don't want any!"

"Please consider it!"

Misao threw up her hands in defeat. "OK! Fine! I'll take one! But after that, get lost!"

The girl's smile widened and held out the box. "Just put your hand in and take out a plushie, and then I'll go."

Misao lazily slipped her in hand and took out a soft plushie...

"Hey! What the hell? Why does the plushie look so much like me?"

In Misao's hand was a plushie that wore the Oniwabanshu uniform, had braided hair and even the eyes were a green colour too, just like Misao! It looked so much like her, it was almost scary.

When Misao looked up, the girl was gone. She seems to have disappeared, vanished. Now this freaked Misao out and she was never a fan of ghosts. A shiver went up her spine and that was enough to make her bolt.

#ZOOM!!!# #SLAM!!!#

Misao breathed heavy sighs to calm herself down. She was the Oniwabanshu's Okashira for heaven's sake, why was she, the great Makimachi Misao, afraid of something like a ghost?

Misao looked around and saw herself in her room. After what happened, she had totally forgot about getting herself drunk, but that didn't mean her tempter had gone down. She was quite upset about Aoshi and how he spent more time in the temple than his own room. Misao felt a flare of angry swept through her and had the sudden urge to break something. So, using the plushie she still held, she threw it on the floor with a hard thud.

"OW!!! Do you know how painful it is to be thrown like that?!"

Misao's eyes widen until their as big as china plates. _D-did that thing just talk?_

Standing up, Chibi Misao rubbed her plushie head with her plushie arms in pain. She glared at Misao. "We plushie may be full of cotton, but we sense pain too!"

Misao pinched herself and felt pain, she was awake, this was not a dream. She fell to the ground and crawled back. "W-what are you?"

Chibi Misao looked offended. "A plushie, of course."

"But…but…"

"But, but, but, but, but. But what? Haven't you seen a small, cotton-filled, stuffed toy that looks like a chibi version of yourself that can walk and talk?" the plushie stormed.

"No…"

Chibi Misao rolled her eyes. "You are so irremediable."

Misao blinked. "What's that mean?"

"It means to be irretrievable."

"Huh?"

"That meant you are despondent."

"What language are you speaking?!" Misao was getting irritated.

"You're pathetic." Chibi Misao replied, shaking her head.

A vein popped out and like magic, kunais appeared in Misao's hands and pointing at the plushie. "Who do you think you're talking to here? I am the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, how dare you insult me!"

"I feel sorry for them to have -you- as an Okashira. I mean, you act like a little girl."

Misao's eye twitched. "WHY YOU!!!"

* * *

It was so quiet at the temple. So peaceful, so relaxing, and that's exactly how Shinomori Aoshi, the former Okashira, liked it. Aside from the occasional chirping of the birds and the whispering noise of the light breeze, everything was quiet. 

Aoshi focused on his breathing as he meditated. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…

A knock on the door broke him of his concentration. He stared at the door and narrowed his eyes. Anyone by now should have known that Shinomori Aoshi does NOT like to be disturbed EXSPEACIALLY when he is mediating. Even that perverted old man, Okina, knew that.

"Enter." was the stern reply to whomever it was that disrupted him.

The sliding door creaked open, and then…

#BANG!!!#

The door was pushed wide open. Aoshi swung himself around, excepting to be under attacked or something, but…

"PLUSHIES!! GET YOUR FREE PLUSHIES!!"

…a girl around the age of thirteen holding a large box appeared in front of him. She looked like a sales girl.

"I'm giving away free plushies! One per person!" the girl announced with a big smile, "Just stick your hand in and pull out a plushie." She held the box out for him. (I know, this is getting old.)

Aoshi blinked and blinked again. To say that he was stunned would be an underestimate. "Kid, where did you come from?" was his extremely smart reply.

The girl ignored his question and held the box closer to him. "Please take a plushie, sir."

"I don't want any." Aoshi backed away.

"Please, sir"

"No." This girl is stubborn.

"PLEASE!!!"

The former Okashira massaged his head of an upcoming headache. There was just no getting into that girl was there.

"Fine."

"Yay!" the girl smile widened. (Does she ever stop?) She held out the large box to him. "Just put your hand in and take out a plushie."

Aoshi hesitated. _What am I doing? This is outrageous!_ He placed his hand in the box and felt something soft; he momentarily took out the plushie…

Aoshi's eyes widened. _What the f-ck! What is this?_ (Lol! Ooooh, Aoshi swears.)

In his hand was a chibi, plushie-sized version of him. It had black hair with the same hairstyle, blue eyes like him, same clothing, same white coat; it even had the same twin kodachis like him.

It would take a microscope to see it, but Aoshi's eye was actually twitching. What was worst was that the sales girl had disappeared, so Aoshi couldn't kill her if he wanted to.

Aoshi sighed, some mediation would help keep his tempter down, even if the plushie did look like him, there was nothing he could do about it. He set his plushie down and began to regain his concentration.

-- Five minutes later --

Aoshi was now breathing in and out like before and he was determined to not get distracted this time.

Breath in, breath out, breath in…

"You're so boring." Aoshi snapped his eyes open.

"I mean, seriously, no offence but I think meditation to -the- most boring thing for anyone to do."

Aoshi turned his head to face the voice, but he doesn't see anyone.

"Get a life man, what are you trying to do, pretending to be a Buddha statue?"

He looked around the room and still he sees no-one.

"Down here, ice man."

Aoshi looked down and saw his plushie staring back at him. "Hel-lo?"

Aoshi blinked and blinked again. He closed his eyes. He did not see that, he did not see the plushie talk, he did not see it stand and he most definitely did not see a plushie that looks almost identical to him. Don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing. It was just his overreacting imagination. It was…

"Hello? You still alive in there?" Aoshi snapped his eyes open again, this time to see the plushie right in his face.

"Sheesh, for a second there I really thought you -had- turned into a statue." Plushie Aoshi said with a little smirk.

#SLAM!!!#

"What is this, some kind of sorcery?!" Aoshi almost yelled, he had the little plushie pinned to the wall.

Plushie Aoshi sweat dropped. "Um…no sorcery, well…maybe. You see the moment you touched me, I became you, well not exactly you, just look like you. I sort of became your…second soul, you could say, or a guide for life. Either way, I'll be with you for awhile." The plushie explained.

Aoshi sighed and place the plushie back on the floor. "A second soul, so this -is- some sorcery."

Plushie Aoshi nodded, "Yup."

"I didn't know my -second soul- would be so…talkative."

"Oh, well sor-ry! You'll just have to get used to it then." The plushie replied with a sarcastic smile.

Aoshi massaged his head again. There was no hope for internal peace anymore, not with a plushie that won't shut up anyway.

_I must consult Himura, maybe he could fix this whole plushie madness_. But little did he know that the Kenshingumi were experiencing the same thing…

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A longer chapter! Did you like it? If you do, review. If you don't, review. If you don't care, review.

I would like to give a special thanks to the four reviewers who reviewed chapter one: chidori-no-kage, Hajime Tokio, kaiju29 and flip-flop108. They are the ones who made this chapter possible, thanks guys!

In the next chapter, it will be Saitou and Soujiro's turn to get a plushie! Muhahaha! Just to let you readers know, the only characters in this story that doesn't get a plushie are Tsubame, Tokio and the OC (original character).

**Like I said before, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Plushie's Purpose

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry people for the long wait. Been busy and everything. Anyway, this chapter is about Saitou and Soujiro getting their plushies. So please enjoy!

**Declaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I'm not profiting from writing this story. So don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plushies' Purpose**

"Waitress! A bowl of plain hot soba please!"

"Coming!"

The day was busy and lively as always. Everyone was working and helping to develop the town that is now known as Tokyo. The blood of the war has finally faded and now everyone can live in peace.

"Here you are, Fujita-san."

"Thank you."

This was how the people of Japan had always wanted to live their lives, free of harm and free of evil. And that is how Saitou Hajime, the former third captain of the Shinsengumi, plan to keep it.

Slurp, slurp, slurrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp!

God knows how much Saitou loves his soba. It was because of the creation of soba, thank God for it, that his day wasn't as bad as it _could_ have turned out.

Damn that Cho and his broom-like hair for giving him the massive headache of a lifetime. Who damn cares if he accidentally cuts his own hair, it was about time he got a hair cut anyway. Who gives a shit if he doesn't look cool anymore, to Saitou's opinion; he never looked cool with that hair style to begin with.

But now that he thought about it, it was quite amusing really. There Cho was, with his hair as if he had turned into a wild man, with bits of hair sticking out and some so short it was bold. Basically, Cho no longer had broom-like hair, which was a pity because Saitou couldn't call him broom head anymore.

But now, there was no time to think about that anymore, Saitou was on his break and he sure as hell will enjoy it.

Slurp, slurp, slurrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp!

"Hello there!"

Slurrrrrrrrrrrrrppp-choke!

Saitou coughed in surprise and looked up from his half-finished soba. There sitting in front of him, was a girl around thirteen to fourteen. She was holding a large box and wearing the restaurant's uniform. Saitou assumed that she worked here.

"Congratulations! You have ordered our soba special which comes with a special prize!" the girl announced with a big smile. "Please stick your hand in the box and pull out a prize." The box was held out for him.

Saitou raised an eyebrow. Something was fishy here. He has been to this restaurant a lot, but never had this happened before.

"I've ordered soba here a lot before. How come it never came with a prized then?" Saitou asked curiously.

The girl laughed. "It's only for today, sir. So you're in luck, this is the first and last time this will ever happen. Now please stick your hand in and pull out a prize."

Saitou's eyebrow was still raised as he slowly put his hand in the box. He felt something soft in the box and took it out.

A mixture of emotions crossed Saitou's face: surprise, suspicion, anger and confusion. In his hand was a toy that looked like a mini duplicate of him. It had the same police uniform, the same hat, the same hairstyle and even the same katana.

"What, in the world, is this?" Saitou demanded.

The girl smiled. "It's a plushie, isn't it cute? I hope you enjoy your prize!" With that, the girl walked out of the restaurant.

A waitress nearby saw her go out. "I wonder who that was."

Saitou dropped his plushie in shock. "You mean, she doesn't work here?!"

The waitress shook her head.

Saitou immediately got up and ran out of the restaurant. When he got out, he looked around in the crowded, but couldn't find the girl any where. _If the girl didn't work there, why did she give me a 'prize' and tell me that I ordered a soba special?_

Saitou sighed and shook his head. He told himself that he shouldn't stress about it and that it just wasn't his day today. He began to walk back to his booth in the restaurant to finish his unfinished soba. There was no point in asking questions now, since the girl is gone.

Saitou set himself down to resume eating his soba, but what he saw shocked him to no end. It was the most horrible, dreadful thing that ever happened to him. Even more horrible then the time when Souji, his best friend, made him buy candy for him. Even more dreadful then the time when his wife, Tokio, decided to 'brighten up' his own office and turned it into the cleanest room in Japan. What he saw made him want to scream in horror; his plushie, the mini duplicate of himself, was EATING _his_ soba!!!

"Slurp! This tastes good. Slurp, slurp!" The plushie seemed oblivious to the shocked cop as he finishes the last of the soba. "Aaaa!. That hit the spot."

Saitou unsheathe his katana and pointed it at the plushie. "What, in the name of the descended Shinsengumi, are you? Speak!"

It was only now that Plushie Saitou noticed the cop, he's eyes narrowed that the sword pointing at him. "Don't point that at me, what injustice did I do to you?"

Saitou's eyes narrowed. "Eating _my_ soba without _my_ permission is injustice in itself! Now answer the question!" Now Saitou felt silly. He was talking to a walking, talking, soba eating plushie. If anyone was watching, it would look like Saitou was pointing his sword at a toy.

Plushie Saitou sighed. "Well, I thought it might have been obvious, but I'm a plushie."

"I can see that, but if I can recall, toys _don't move_ like you do."

"Yes, that's true. And plushies like me are also made with magic. Our contract tells us that we need to help the person we're suck with. So I guess, I'm suck with you, buddy, just think of me as your conscious."

Saitou slowly lowered his sword, taking in what was told. Saitou sighed heavily. Could things get any worst, first Cho and his hair, then the girl tricked him into getting a 'prize' and now this plushie is telling him that he's his conscious. What a whack of a day it has been.

"I need a cigarette."

"Don't say that, cigarettes are bad for you."

"Oh, Kami…"

* * *

It was a warm afternoon and the road to Tokyo was hot and deserted. Only a boy occupied the road, a boy with an ever-pleasant smile on his face. The boy's name is Seta Soujiro, former Tenken and Shishio's right-hand man. 

Soujiro looked up and smiled at the chirping birds in the trees. He was a rurouni now, and finding nothing better to do, Soujiro decided to visit Kenshin at the Kamiya Dojo. To find the truth he wanted, what better place to go than to the very man that helped him realize his wrong doings.

Soujiro began to whistle to the chirping birds, who, in return, chirped back. How nice it was to finally find freedom. Just like the birds that fly freely in the air with not a worry in mind.

He waved at the birds, saying good bye and continued on the road with a smile. That was when he noticed someone else on the road that he hadn't noticed before. A girl around thirteen to fourteen was standing on the side of the road. The moment she noticed Soujiro, she began to run to him.

"PLUSHIES!! GET YOUR FREE PLUSHIES!!"

"Ara?" Soujiro said, confused. _Why didn't I notice her before?_

"I'm giving away free plushies! One per person!" the girl announced with a big smile, "Just stink your hand in and pull out a plushie." She held the box out for him.

"Ara?" Soujiro said again with a blank look. "What's a plushie?"

"It's a really cute soft toy. It makes a great companion and is very huggable." The girl explained.

"But why would I want a toy for?"

"Come on, it's for free sir. Limited time only!"

Soujiro thought for a moment before nodding. "OK! I'll take one."

The girl's smile widened. "That's great! Just put your hand in and take out a plushie!" Soujiro did as told and placed his hand in the box. He felt something soft inside and took it out.

Soujiro blinked. "Ara? Why does the plushie look like me?"

The plushie in his hand looked exactly like him expect a whole lot smaller. It wore the same blue attire; it has the same blue eyes, same hair style and even the same sword as him. (Me: It's very much like the others, but you should know that by now.)

Soujiro looked up and to his surprise; the girl was no longer with him. He looked around, but saw no sign of her. It was like she had vanished out of thin air. A gust of wind mysteriously passed him, giving him chills on his spine, which was odd because it was a pretty warm day.

"Wow that felt cold for some reason."

"Ara?" Soujiro blinked. He looked back at his plushie, who was looking back at him.

"Well, hello there." The plushie smiled and waved at him.

Soujiro's eyes widened. _Did it just speak?_

"Wha-Hey! What's with the look?" Plushie Soujiro asked, but then smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're not used to seeing plushies move right?"

Soujiro smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ano, I've never seem a plushie before until now."

Plushie Soujiro stood up on Soujiro's hand. "Well, that's not important. If you're given a plushie like me then you must need help. So let's sit down and talk about it."

Before he knew it, Soujiro was pushed down on the floor (Me: strong plushie. O.O) with Plushie Soujiro sitting in front of him. A hat with a the word 'Councilor' sat on his head.

"So let's talk, why are you a rurouni?" the plushie asked, a brush and paper magically appeared in his plushie hands. (Me: The plushie are capable of using a little magic.)

Soujiro was stunned. "Ara, s-so I can find my own truth in life?"

"Uh-huh and have you thought of how you're going to find it?" the plushie scribbled something on the paper.

"I don't know…" Soujiro's expression was as blank as ever.

"AH HAH!!!" With a _puff_ the brush and paper was gone and it in its place was a little book. Flipping through the pages, Plushie Soujiro soon found what he was looking for. "You are suffering from No-future syndrome, a psychotic illness that causes the person to have a need to find a purpose." With another _puff_ the book was gone.

"People like you need a hobby. They get so consumed with finding a purpose, that they don't know what's in front of them. Well, I'll help you find a purpose, but to do that we need to find you a GIRLFRIEND!!!" Plushie Soujiro gave Soujiro a winning smile.

However, Soujiro seem to turn pale. "A g-g-girlfriend?"

Plushie Soujiro grinned, looking Soujiro up and down. "With your looks, I'm sure there'll be lots of hot girls going for you. You just need to look out for the really good ones."

Soujiro was as pale as a ghost. "G-good ones?"

Plushie Soujiro gave a thoughtful look. "But you know, to really score big, you need the right moves. Hey, are you a virgin?"

Soujiro felt like he wanted to sink to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, not to worry, you have me to guide you along the way. So let's go finds some hot girls to hook you up!" Plushie Soujiro patted a half-dead Soujiro on the head.

"But I have to go to Tokyo; I have something to do there." Soujiro pointed out, hoping to put the plushie off of his plans. However, it didn't work.

"Oh, that's even better, there's bund to be plenty of hot girls there, good choice."

Soujiro sighed and dropped his head in defeat. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Woohoo! Watch out Tokyo, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter 3, I hope you like it! If you are wondering why Saitou got his plushie in a slightly different manner, then that would be because I can't really imagen Saitou accepting a plushie if he knewn it was a plushie. So I made him slightly different. 

Plushie Kenshin: Hey Evee-chan, this means you've finally introduced all the plushies right?

**Me:** Yep! I've already introduced them all. Plushie Soujiro, Plushie Saitou, Plushie Aoshi, Plushie Misao, Plushie Megumi, Plushie Sano, Plushie Yahiko and Plushie Kaoru.

Plushie Kenshin: And me, don't forget me.

**Me:** Yeah, and you.

Plushie Kenshin: You know this story is lame. That must be why nobody bothers to review you because it's so lame.

**Me:** //Sniff//Sniff// But…but… (cries in the background)

Plushie Kenshin: //Sigh// Just review the pathetic author people.

Kenshin: Don't say that, Evee-chan deserves some credit.

**Me:** (back from crying) You're great Kenshin! (Gives him a bear hug)

Kenshin: Oro! O.O

Plushie Kenshin: Review people. Evee-chan promises to review you if you do.


End file.
